


a feeling so good

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, lots of references to shower sex but no actual shower sex, smut and a lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Padmé gets out of the shower, and soon after, realizes she's feeling horny.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	a feeling so good

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have plans for this to be anonymous forever, but for now, it is. i'll let you know if that changes lol. anyway, here's the smutty goodness :)

Padmé stepped out of the shower, feeling relaxed.

She’d taken a shower almost immediately after getting home from work, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to plan an _outside_ event in the height of _summer_ , for fuck’s sake? It had gone as planned, and raised more money than they’d thought it would, but _damn_ , if she hadn’t felt that heat all day.

Thankfully, her shower had felt like it had washed all those worries away, the sweat and stress going down the drain, with everything else. She’d loved taking showers for as long as she remembered, even though her hair took _hours_ to dry if she didn’t use a hair dryer. Now that she was engaged, she thanked her lucky stars that Anakin _also_ loved showers, since it meant they could have as much shower sex as they wanted.

 _Fuck_ , she loved shower sex. It could definitely get difficult at times- she’d lost count how many times one or both of them had almost fallen, or had banged their elbow or knee against the wall accidentally, or got shampoo in their eye at the most inopportune time- but, for the most part, it was still one of her favorite ways to do it. Her and Anakin had sex in their bed _much_ more often, but shower sex was never fully off the table, for them.

She grabbed a towel, dried off her body, then wrapped it around herself. She went to grab the other for her hair-

And then noticed she hadn’t brought in another towel.

 _Damn it_.

She took a moment, before deciding that air-drying it tonight would be fine. It wasn’t like she was going anywhere else tonight, she could just chill with wet hair for a few hours. She’d just have to make sure to not lean on anything she wouldn’t be fine getting wet.

After making that decision, she walked to her bedroom, grabbing her phone off of the counter on her way over. She sat on her bed, leaned on the headboard, and looked through her social media for a bit.

It wasn’t long until she was bored with it, so she put her phone down, and just stared at the ceiling. There were chores to do- she had to write a thank-you note to Obi-Wan for his thoughtful engagement gift to them, and needed to text her parents to find out when they were available for dinner together, and she _knew_ she’d forgotten her laundry in the dryer before she’d left for work that morning- but really, she didn’t want to do any of that right now.

To be completely honest, her mind was _still_ stuck on the idea of shower sex, and she was a little frustrated that she’d already taken a shower, when Anakin wouldn’t be home from work for another half-hour. Even if he was in the mood for shower sex when he got home, it would be unhealthy for her hair, to take two showers within the space of a few hours. But _damn_ , she wanted to get fucked.

She almost surprised herself, with that sudden want- she hadn’t _thought_ she was particularly horny, but now that she was thinking about it… 

Even though she was only wearing a towel, it was suddenly too many layers. She stood quickly, unwrapped the towel from herself- and, getting an idea, used it to wrap up her hair. The towel was already a little damp, so it wasn’t _ideal_ , but now she’d wouldn’t have to feel her wet hair on her back as she masturbated.

She sat back down on the bed, and put her hand on her thigh, so high up it was just shy of touching her cunt. Her other hand went on her breasts, and she started to fondle them, while stroking her thigh. Her thoughts wandered to her fiancé, to Anakin, as she did this, and she barely held back a moan when she lightly pinched one of her nipples.

Deciding she was done teasing herself, she _finally_ moved her hand from her thigh to her cunt, not touching her clitoris yet, just going up and down her slit. Her wetness felt fucking _amazing_ , and this time, she let herself be vocal with her moan. She went to her clit and pressed down, rubbing it up and down slowly, loving how good it felt.

The hand on her breasts then went down to her cunt, and she started to finger herself. The combination of that, and the continued motions on her clit, made it so that it wasn’t long until she orgasmed, her back arching and her breath caught in her throat. She kept on stroking her clit, to keep it going for as long as she could, and then relaxed back onto the bed once it was over.

She felt _great_ , but she wasn’t completely satisfied. She usually liked to orgasm more than once, but preferred it not be _immediately_ after she came, so she figured she’d chill for a second, try to stay in the mood, and then grab her vibrator out of her bedside drawer.

As she put her hands back on her breasts- both of them, since she was letting her cunt rest for a moment- and started fondling them again, she thought of Anakin. She gave half a thought to waiting for him, instead of continuing masturbating, but decided against it. There was no guarantee he’d be in the mood for sex, once he got back home, and she didn’t want him to feel like he _had_ to, just because she was horny.

If he _was_ in the mood, though- well, she had a lot of thoughts about _that_.

One of her hands crept lower and lower on her body, to her stomach, then her hips, then her cunt. She started moving her fingers up and down her slit again, as she leaned over and opened her bedside drawer with her other hand, and grabbed her vibrator.

After a moment longer, to make sure she was fully prepared and ready, she turned on her vibrator to the lowest setting. She opened up her legs wider, and inserted it into her cunt, moaning once it was inside. Now with both hands free again, she kept fondling her breasts with one, and stroked her clit with the other.

She continued on like this, and had only been doing so for a few minutes, at most, when she heard the front door open and close. Surprised, she turned to see the time- and saw that it was much closer than she thought to the time Anakin usually came home. _Well, time to see if he wants to join in_ , she thought, with a small smile.

“Padmé?” she heard him call out.

“Masturbating,” she said, and giggled a little as she heard him drop his keys, and footsteps come quickly from the front door, to the bedroom.

The moment they could see each other- Anakin, obviously having _just_ gotten home from work, and Padmé, completely naked on their bed- she noticed his eyes go wide, and his face turn a little red, and she knew he was _definitely_ turned on by this.

“Want to join in?” she asked anyway, and smiled when he nodded enthusiastically.

He took off his shirt as he started walking towards the bed, and the pants and underwear were quick to follow. “Should I grab a condom?” he asked, standing by the bed.

They’d came to the decision together, to stop using condoms as often. They were only sleeping with each other, and she was on birth control- and if that failed, they both wanted to have children, so that wouldn’t be a problem, either. So, before they had sex that could possibly include penatration, he asked, which she _really_ appreciated.

She thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Your choice,” she said. “I _do_ have my vibrator inside me right now, though. I’m fine with switching out if you want to be there yourself, instead.”

“You’ve been having this entire conversation with a vibrator going?” he asked, as he got onto the bed with her, and started to kiss her collarbone.

“You know how good I am at multitasking,” she said, and moaned when he moved his hand to her cunt, and started stroking her clit.

She moved her hands to his hair- she was _so glad_ he’d started growing it out- and started running her hands through it. He kept kissing her chest, then her breasts, then moved up to her neck, and by the time he got to her mouth, her hands had moved to his cock. She started stroking it, causing him to moan her name between kisses.

“Can I replace that vibrator now?” he asked after a moment, and she nodded. Once it was removed, he kept kissing her, and then finally entered, filling her cunt with his warmth. She rolled her hips, making him moan, and kissed him harder.

She continued rolling her hips, with him stroking her clit, and not long after, she orgasmed. Again, her back arched, but this time, she was moaning Anakin’s name as she came. Not long after that, he orgasmed as well, and she _very much_ enjoyed the feeling of him coming, inside of her.

They kissed lazily for a few moments longer, then he pulled out of her. He laid next to her on the bed, and when she felt his hand go to hers, she interlaced her fingers with his.

“ _Fuck_ , I love you,” he said, turning to her, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She knew for a fact, he wasn’t just saying that because they’d had sex, or anything like that- he was saying it because he genuinely loved her, loved being with her, and couldn’t wait to _finally_ marry her. The sex was _great_ , that was true, but even without it, they still loved each other with all they had.

She smiled, because she felt the exact same way.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
